


A Cup of coffee (On Hiatus)

by EternallySacred



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Barista Marshall, College AU, Cuz he can pull it off, Feels, Fluff, Gumball is gay, I'm Sorry, Ice queen is the dean, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lsp is a gossip machine, M/M, Marshall is a party animal, Marshall is bi, Marshall wears eyeliner, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parties, The meeting is so cliche and I love it, everyone is human, hand holding, pls dont kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallySacred/pseuds/EternallySacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forever ended to quickly for us.</p><p>Pain. It can't be described in words, but in feelings. It's like having the right love, but at the wrong time. It's like rainclouds on a beautiful summer day, the loss of your favorite book. Or even worse, losing the one person you knew who saw you as something more. Who was your match in every aspect.</p><p> When Gumball transfers to AAA to become a doctor, he becomes paired up with the notorious residential "bad boy" Marshall Lee Abadeer. He's snarky, no good, irritating, has a terrible work ethic, super cute, charming person.<br/>Struggling to juggle love, school, work, and friendship, this is sure to be one hell of a year.</p><p>((Currently on Hiatus))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Gumball~

I was currently sitting on the pink bedspread in a tiny dorm room. Large cardboard boxes were stacked precariously on top of each other in a corner of the room and I glanced at them with mild distaste. Carrying them up to the second floor all by myself, I'm a scrawny thing don't judge, due to being shy, was not a fun experience.

_I'd pulled up to AAA at the ungodly hour of 8 in the morning. I had wanted to try and avoid the crowd that would most definitely be a problem in the later hours. A decent amount of people had already shown up but it wasn't to terrible. I found a parking spot reasonably close to the dorm building, which was huge with four floors, and parked there. Running a hand through my pink hair I drank in the sight before me._

_Various tables were set up displaying the different student clubs that could be found with people sitting behind them drinking what I assumed to be coffee and chatting with each other. A few students were handing out flyers to unsuspecting victims who happened to walk past them. Other's were helping the new faces bring things up to their rooms._

_I avoided those people within the best of my ability and started to bring boxes to my room. It was painstaking to do by myself, but I didn't want to inconvenience anyone else. When I saw an emotional girl hugging her parents in a tearful display, I thought back to my parents who couldn't make it._  
_"I know we knew about this for awhile, but something came up at work. We're on the verge of a breakthrough." That was my parents excuse for not coming up to help support me._

_Pepper, who had been in my life since forever, couldn't come either and she felt deviated from it. "I promise I'll come up when I can. In the meantime I'll send you care packages." The woman who had practically raised me said._

_I shook my head with a sigh and pushed those thoughts away. Cheer up Gumball, it's an exciting new start. I thought with a determined look. With a box in my hand and waving away those pesky helpers, I made my way to my room and back with the rest of my boxes._

_I was putting on my comforter when the door opened revealing my roommate with a large tote container infront of his face. He stumbled in, almost tripping over a box, and set the plastic box down._  
_"Ugh. Man move in day sucks." He groaned before noticing me._

_"Oh hey dude, I'm Flame." He said holding out a very tan hand._

_This Flame guy was incredibly tan with bright orangey red hair. He had a perfect smile and I felt my heart stutter a little bit. Flame was very cute and my little gay heart knew it._

_Flushing a light pink after realizing I was staring, I took his hand and cleared my throat._

_"Gumball." I said quietly._

_"Huh. Weird name, but what can I say with a name like mine." He chuckled._

_I let out a small smile and laughed quietly._

_"You sure don't talk much. You're pretty quiet." He said as a statement._

_I looked down and didn't say anything._

_"I'll get you to open up eventually but for now, I must leave to get the rest of my stuff." And with that, he left the room._

_A faint blush crept up on my cheeks after flame left and I turned and picked up a pillow and hid my head under it. Great job. I think my roommate is cute. Thanks a lot heart._

Soon I'd put up all the rest of my stuff. My textbooks were carefully placed on a shelf and clothes carefully put away. By the time I'd finished with that, Flame had already come up with his stuff saying "I'll put it up later" and more people had shown up to the campus. With a look outside and a groan, I decided to stay in the safe bubble of my room on my bed.

With a sigh, I cast a look out the window. The crowd outside had only gotten worse as it was later in the day, but I was tired and needed coffee. _Well, I should get it now. I need it._ I thought as I slid of the bed armed with my wallet, phone, and room keys.

With a deep breath and the prospect of coffee, I darted through the crowd. I'd been stopped by a few students handing out flyers twice. _Oh god never again_. I thought as I shyly accepted the two flyers.

One of them advertised an art club and the other the track team. I thought about the track team as I liked to run but didn't cast a second glance at the first one. Art wasn't really my thing. Folding the two flyers so they'd fit in my wallet, I stepped into a starbucks accompanied by the tinny ringing of a bell.

A blonde girl with bright blue eyes looked up and shot a sly grin in the direction of the dude she was working with. I ignored her and stepped in line. A few other people stood in front of me. I waited patiently for my turn by scrolling through my phone.

"Next." A chirpy voice, the girl I assumed, said. I didn't bother looking up until it was my turn.

"I can take the next person."

The voice was different from the chirpy one. It was far more masculine and deeper. I looked up and was about to order when I suddenly felt as though my heart had stopped working.

Before me stood a man with raven hair with a smooth sheen tucked away in a grey beanie. I imaged that it would be soft if I ran my fingers through it, which they totally were itching to do. He had maple colored eyes so dark that seemed to have a red tint to them. My eyes ran down him, taking in his face. He could have totally been carved from marble with his pale skin tone.

I took in a sharp breath and quickly ordered a tall strawberry frappacino. The gorgeous man behind the counter smirked and grabbed a cup writing down the order.

I went to go sit at a table for my drink while mentally fighting off the blush I felt tainting my cheeks. _Damn it. Why are all the guys cute? Knock it off heart._ I argued with it.

I'd just gotten my body back under control when I heard the guy call out, "Strawberry frappacino for the cute guy in pink."

 


	2. Chapter 2

~Marshall~

At first, when Fionna started smirking and nudging me in the shoulder I ignored her. She had the habit of checking out any potential "opportunities" that walked in.

"Check out the cutie over there at 2 o' clock." She moved her head and grinned.

I sighed. "Fi, I really don't care about some da-"I looked up and stopped talking.

 _Holy shit._ I thought as I looked up _and_ saw who Fionna was talking about. A very cute boy wearing a pink sweater vest with a white long sleeve shirt underneath and tan pants walked in. He had carefully styled pink hair, _I wonder if it's dyed_?, and bright blue eyes. He was  perfect.

My eyes darted back to Fionna and I gave a sly grin. Fionna looked at me for a few seconds before her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Nuh uh. Marshall Lee Abadeer you better not do what I think you're about to do. Besides, he might not even play for your team." She lightly smacked me on my shoulder.

"Hun. I know a gay dude when I see one and trust me, he is." I winked at her.

"Ten bucks and I get to serve him." I shrugged and waved a ten dollar bill infront of her face.

"15."

"Make it 20 and throw in a free movie night and you got 'em. I only pray for his soul." She sighed shaking her head.

I chuckled. "Deal and it's not my fault that I'm irresistible." I gave a shrug and beamed from ear to ear.

"Yeah right." Fionna snorted and fixed some person's drink.

I rolled my eyes and took someone else's order till the cute guy stepped up. He was about to order when a look flashed across his face. _Take a picture it lasts longer._ I thought as he was staring.Pink  guy seemed to realize that he was staring at me and blushed.

"Can I get a tall strawberry frappacino." He squeaked.

 _Aww his voice is cute too._ I smirked and rang up his order in my messy handwriting.

"Name?" I said looking at the cup. This was one of the best parts of my job. I could get names of cute people without trying.

"G-gumball." He whispered so softly that I almost missed it.

I walked to the back and began making his drink. _Gumball huh? Who names their kid that? Well at least it fits him._ I nodded.

I flashed Fionna a smug look. "Told you."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "May God have mercy."

"Pff. I'm not that bad, I'm better." I said walking back to the front.

Clearing my voice, I said "Strawberry frappacino for the cute guy in pink."

His reaction was perfect. I saw him stiffen and a bright red blush ran down his neck. A quiet gasp escaped those perfect lips. I sauntered away after setting the drink down on the counter and took another order. _I hope he enjoyed what I wrote on the cup._ I grinned as I saw him get his cup. He looked very flustered and I must admit, it was a good look for him.

I silently watched him walk out before finishing up with my last customer. I handed him his drink, I forgot what it was because I was to busy thinking about Gumball and when he'd call me. If he worked up the courage to do it.

"Yo Fi I'm clocking out!" I called from the back of the shop as my shift came to an end.

"Yeah okay! Are you gonna go after your next victim?" She snorted.

"Nope. You know I never make the first move." I scoffed as I walked back to the front.

Fionna gave me a squint and a small smile. "I think you might have to make the first move with him. He seems really shy."

I snorted and walked out waving. "We'll see."

I grinned as I pulled the door shut behind me and listened to the pandemonium around me. The sense of summer's end and the start of a new college year was definitely in the air. With nervous freshman just starting their journey to seasoned seniors attending to the end of their voyage mingling, I could just about cut the potential of this year with a knife.

Taking a deep breath, I began walking towards the college, It wasn't to far from my job, when I felt my phone vibrate. Feeling excitement I withdrew the device ,only to my dismay, saw that it wasn't Gumball.

_I'm going out with a bunch of friends and thought you'd like to come along. You up for a wild party? ~LSP_

_Hmmm let me think..... totally ~Marshall_

_Sweet, here's the address. ~LSP_

Lsp, also known as lumpy space prince, then texted me the address. He always knew about the best parties and was the go to person for fresh gossip and parties. I don't know how, but the man just knew. It was like he had a six sense just for gossip.

_See you soon my friend. ;) ~LSP_

I looked at the address and stuck my phone in my back pocket. _Ahh, the perfect way to start off a year was with a killer party and this would definitely be one._ I thought as I unlocked the door to my room.

The room in itself was just like any of the other standard rooms issued. With two beds, a small window, and adjoining bathroom, the only signs of difference were posters of different metal and rock bands tapped up on the walls and a red and black comforter on my bed with a raggedy stuffed bear sitting in a dresser. Call me a sissy but hambo, the bear, had been through a lot with me and was special to me.

Taking off my grey beanie, I threw it on the bed and ran my hand through my dark messy hair thinking of what to wear for this party. After all, I had a reputation to uphold and my appearance definitely affected it.

After looking in my closet at my clothes, I finally settled on a red and black flannel and a pair of ripped blue jeans with a set of black converse shoes to complete the look. I buttoned up the flannel shirt leaving the top buttons undone to reveal a black tank top underneath. To complete the look, I applied a little eyeliner to the tops of my eyelids for a dramatic flair.

I looked in the mirror finally satisfied with my look, may I say damn I look good, and grabbed my car keys closing the door behind me before heading to the party.


	3. 3

  
~Gumball~

The plastic coffee cup lay across from me as I stared at it in a hunched position on my bed with my arms crossed over my small body. I frowned as I sighed and uncrossed my arms and relaxed my body. I sighed frustratingly as I picked up the cup and turned it over with slender fingers. His number was on it along with his name.

"Marshall huh? That's a nice name." I said turning the cup so the blasted number faced up. I bit my lip thinking. "Maybe I should call him, or text him. I mean he did give me his number so obviously he wants me to call him, right?"

At this, my heart screamed yes but my mind had other ideas. Or he could be playing you. Remember your last relationship with Ricardo? How he ripped your heart in half? I groaned. "I hate relationships." And with that, I got up and hesitantly threw the cup away.

The door exploded open with a heavily breathing Flame standing in the doorway. I jumped away with a high pitched shriek and just stared at him.

"Jesus gumball, you got a killer scream. Ow I think my ears are bleeding." He winced and carefully touched his, not bleeding, ears.

"What in the hell was so important that you had to make an introduction like that?!" I gestured to the door that might as well have been torn off the wall from Flame.

"So I just heard from LSP that there's this huge start of the year party a couple blocks of campus! Everyone's gonna be there!"

My mouth changed from a oh shape to a look of shock. "Okay let me get this straight. You come barreling through the door, if it's broken you're fixing it by the way, scaring me out of my wits, for a party?"

"Uh...yes?"

I made a frustrated noise and ran a hand through my bubblegum pink hair. "Seriously? Like seriously?"

"That's totally not the reaction I expected. If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't want to go."

At that I didn't say anything.

Flame looked at me dumbstruck. "Oh my god. I'm right aren't I? Have you ever been to a college party before?"

I looked away

"Okay, this is changing right now. You're coming with me tonight no questions asked."

"Are you serious? Tomorrow is the first day, you're really gonna go out to a party and get drunk?"

Flame shrugged. "That's the point, tonight's the last day of freedom. We're gonna spend it at a killer party. Besides no one said you have to drink."

"But-"

"Don't be such a stick in the mud. You will come with me and we will have fun. I will drag you out myself if I have to."

I stubbornly crossed my arms across my chest. "If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"

"I can't guarantee a yes on that so I'll give you a maybe."

"Fine. I'll go."

******

The house outside of the car was already attracting people and thumped and swayed to the beat of the music.

"I changed my mind, can we go back to the dorm please?" I tugged on the hem of the black shirt I was wearing.

"Nope. We're already here it's to late to go back. Come on." Flame started to get out and closed his door. I didn't move.

"Come on Gumball, don't make me drag you out of your seat. You know I'll do it."

Yeah he would. He forced me out of our shared room and into his car when I dug my feet in. I bit my lip and wanted to smash my head against the dashboard. Why did I agree to this? I slowly undid my seat belt and opened the car door to get out.

"There we go. You won't regret this. Well you might. " Flame quietly said the last part so I wouldn't hear it.

"Do I really have to go in there?" I looked at the throbbing crowd. "I don't like crowds. Or people for that matter."

"Yes. It won't be as crowded inside."

Are you sure? I wanted to say, but I bit those words down. "I'm gonna regret this. I can feel it."

"You're going in." Flame gently pushed me towards the doorway with an iron grip so I wouldn't bolt.

Okay Gumball, be strong. Just go in and don't be awkward. Oh who am I talking about, I am like the total embodiment of awkwardness. Okay deep breath, you can do this. I took a deep breath, cast one final wistful look at the car and took a tiny step. Then another and another till I passed a few people already passed out drunk on the yard. 

'Don't even think about it." Flame said from behind me. 

"I wasn't gonna- Don't look at me like that!" I gasped as I looked at Flame.

"Oh look, Cake is here along with all my other buddies! Come on!" He practically dragged me over to a small group of people.

Cake as she turned out was not in fact a cake, but a thick black woman with a white blonde bob who radiated a feline like personality. She was standing with one arm around a taller dark male with silver eyes. He seemed to be laughing from something Cake had said and she looked slightly amused with herself.

"Hey guys!" Flame waved enthusiastically while pushing me forward.

"Hiya sugar!" Cake said smiling to him and the male responded with a nod.

They continued to talk and I looked around feeling awkward. I don't know these people. This is gonna be a disaster. Why am I here again? Oh right because he dragged me here. I could be studying right now! Or at least be doing something I want to be doing.

"And who is this little cutie with his adorable pink hair?" Cake gushed turning her attention on me.

"Gumball. My name's Gumball." I said shyly looking down. She likes my hair. I self concosuly slightly tugged on it.

"Aww what a cute name for a cutie. Well sugar, I'm Cake and this is Monochromium, but we just call him Mono." She pointed to the dark male next to her. I shyly waved to him and he didn't respond, he just nodded and smiled at me.

"You look thirsty. Let me get you something to drink." She unhooked her arm and dashed off before I had the chance to deny it.

"Here." She said handing me a red solo cup filled with a suspicious red liquid.

"It's punch. Not poison." She giggled as she saw me staring it down.

Cake made a go own motion with her hand and I took a small sip of the drink. It tasted fine to me and I took another one. "Do you like it? I made it so it shouldn't be spiked or anything."

I nodded smiling. "Yeah I like it."

That seemed to make cake super happy and she smiled even bigger. "Oh good. Parties almost never have nonalcoholic drinks. Maybe a sprite if you're lucky."

Suddenly the music shifted from the quiet tone to a very loud thrashing vibe. "Anyway, we're missing the best part of a party, the dancing!" She shouted to be heard over the loud music. She sashayed over to the dance floor and made a 'hurry up and get your ass over here' motion with her hands. Flame and Mono had followed her but I had stayed behind.

I looked at the sweaty convulsing mob on the dance floor. Ehh maybe I shouldn't go. I could get crushed. But , I looked down at the cup, maybe I should go. It could be fun. Maybe I shouldn't be, as flame put it, a stick in the mud. I put on a brave face and set the red plastic cup on a nearby table and dove into the dance floor.

At first, it was awkward trying to find a place to dance. I'm sure I looked pretty weird myself by awkwardly moving my body to the beat of the music, but with cake guiding me, it became a little easier for me to get into the grove of things. A bunch of girls came up to try and grind up on me, but I politely stepped away and continued to dance. Soon I was enjoying myself and laughing at what I was feeling. Why haven't I ever gone partying before? This is fun!"  I smiled giddily.

Pretty soon I was out of breath, tired, hot, and thirsty. I had lost track of Flame and the others sometime when I was dancing, though I was pretty sure I could find them later. It wasn't too hard to find the drink table and Cake's bowl of red punch. I picked up a red cup and poured red liquid into it. I lifted the cup to my lips and drank.

I slightly frowned as I brought the cup down from my mouth. The drink tasted slightly different but I couldn't put my finger on what was wrong with it. So I just figured that it must have been some different brand of sugar or something. I just shrugged still affected from my high from dancing and downed the rest of the cup before pouring another one.

Cup in my hand, I went to look for a empty surface, or a space for me to sit. I had no such luck so I ended up sitting on a tan couch next to a couple eating each other's faces. I took a sip of my drink and caught my breath. This is fun. I should do this more often when I get the chance. I mused nursing the punch.

After the next cup, I went back to the dancefloor to dance. My body tinged with electricity and my mind became lost in the heavy thumps in the music. I laughed aloud for no reason.

"I must be drunk!" I giggled not caring, though sober me definitely would.

"Oh well." I shrugged and continued to dance.

Pretty soon my body got tired of dancing and I went around looking for Flame, Cake, or at least Mono. My vision was fuzzy at the edges and I swayed on my feet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cake talking to a black haired guy.

I stumbled over to her and waved. "Hi. " I slurred and leaned against the wall for support.

"Oh my god Gumball! What happened?!" She ran her eyes over me taking in my condition.

"What'd'you mean? I'veneverfeltbetter!" I giggled, the room spinning.

"He's definitely trash faced drunk." The guy turned to face me amused.

"I know you." I giggled.

"What'd you drink?" She said concerned.

"Just your punch. It tasted different from before." I stared at her.

"Someone spiked it." Her eyes got wide. "How many cups did you drink?!"

"I wasn't keeping count." My eyes glazed over to the dark haired guy. "I know you from somewhere...I just can't remember." I cocked my head.

"I do believe we met earlier today. Perhaps at a coffee shop." He smirked.

I know him. What's his name? Damn it, it keeps slipping away. My thoughts were like smoke. As soon as I reached out, they disappeared.

"Oh my god. Here drink this." She shoved a glass of water into my hands. I was suddenly very thirsty and drank it all down.

"Stay here. Don't go anywhere. Marshall can you keep an eye on him while I go find flame?"

"My dear Cake, I'd love to keep an eye on cute Gumball here." My cheeks blushed furiously.

Marshall. That's his name! Well he's awfully cute.

At that cake ran off, probably looking for Flame. "So what are you doing here? I never pegged you as a party goer."

"Flame...brought me." I had to think about my words.

"Well figuring that you're smashed, this is your first party?"

I nodded but the floor seemed to drop from underneath me. I titled over and Marshall caught me. He smells nice and is warm. I absently thought.

"Easy there." He said setting me down on the floor before sitting down next to me. I then leaned my head against his chest without realizing it.  I took a few deep inhales of his smell.

"Holy fuck you're hot." The words slipped from my mouth without a filter. "Lllliiike really fucking hot, like fuckable hot." I said with a giggle. 

"Really? I totally wasn't aware." He said with a chuckle. 

"Boi, do you even own a mirror? 'cuz I can give you one."

"No Gumball, I do hav-"

With a sudden move and spurned on by the liquid courage I had drank, I grabbed Marshall's chin in my hand, turned his face and crashed my lips onto his. He tasted like crisp apples and smoke, and I absolutely loved it. 

I felt Marshall stiffen a bit under me before relaxing and giving into the kiss and holding my head in his hands. I felt my heart flutter as though it was saying 'Yes, this is right.' I would have kissed him longer if it wasn't for the little fact that I needed oxygen.

"Wow." I whispered touching my lips gently as I felt my cheeks heat up. That was my first kiss in a while but it held flame and passion. I could still faintly taste him on my pink lips and was in awe. 

"Damn. I knew you'd be a good kisser." Marshall said running his hand through his hair with a cat who ate the cream like look. He didn't look bashful, instead he looked thoroughly pleased.

I was going to say something when Cake came running back with Flame in tow. She took one look at my bashful face and Marshall's pleased one before shaking her head. "I said watch him not this." She sighed with her free hand on her hip.

"Technically, I still was ,and still am, watching him." He grinned.

"Whatever, Flame you were supposed to keep an eye on him."

Flame just shrugged. "I got busy. Anyway, I can take him back to the dorm if you want."

"That'll probably be the best yes?" She turned to face me. " Stand up hun."

I some how managed to get to my feet without tripping on my face. Though, I did stumble and almost fall over.  Flame looked at me and just started laughing. 

"Damn, I definitely didn't think you'd get this hammered on your first party."

"Well he wouldn't if you had kept an eye on him. Of course this was bound to happen. You drag him out here and then loose him."

Flame looked a little embarrassed and then looked at me. "Yeah, I'm definitely taking you home." He walked over to my spinning vision and hooked an arm over his shoulders and lead me out to the car. 

While I was walking out, the heavy thumping of the music had started to beat out a tattoo against my skull and it hurt. I unsteadily rose my hand to my temple and rubbed.  When I was lost in the alcohol, I didn't notice it, but now I did. 

"Sorry for not staying by you." Flame apologized.

My head hurt too bad to respond so I didn't say anything. 

Flame led me to the car and helped me in. "I'm gonna roll down the window just in case. Also I have tyolnal back in the dorm that you can take." He said as he started the car and drove back to the dorm. I closed my eyes to try to steady the world around me. 

I clenched my teeth and gave a small nod as a sign that I understood. If I had learned anything from this experience, it was that A.) Marshall was an incredibly good kisser and B.) I didn't ever want to drink again.

 


	4. 4

 

~Gumball~

I awoke to the feeling of my body starting to reject all the alcohol from earlier that night and a pounding headache. Scrambling out of bed, I launched myself into the shared bathroom Flame and I had. I barely made it before my stomach completely turned inside out and spilled all the evidence into the toilet showing my experience.

I rested my head against the cool porcelain of the toilet and moaned in pain. "Oh god why?" I moaned before I started dry heaving. Tremors racked through my small body as I wiped my hand across my mouth. My breath was unsteady with little pants mixed with shaky breath.

I absently drifted to the momentary kiss I had shared with Marshall and briefly touched my lips. Damn, can't believe I actually did that. I kissed Marshall. Marshall and his stunning eyes...Raven hair that looks so soft... Man I knew I was gay....Oh god. I'm incredibly gay for Marshall. Maybe he'll be different than Ric...No. Don't think of that. Think of anything. Anything else. The feel of his lips chapped against mine . It felt nice with a scorching passion that I liked...Oh god. I'm fucked.

I ended up falling asleep on the bathroom floor that night. I didn't think it was wise for me to go back to my bed just in case I was still sick. The cool tile felt nice against my sweaty face even though it was a bit uncomfortable to sleep on. My last blurry thoughts were of how I had enjoyed the kiss Marshall and I had shared.

A blaring god awful noise ripped through the comfort sleep had given. A dull pain thumped against my already abused skull and the screeching devil didn't help. "Oh god turn it off." I moaned rolling over and covering my poor ears to block out the noise.

A bed creaked as someone, Flame?, rolled over and slapped his hand across a table a few times before finally turning off the little demon. A male groan filled the air and I heard some rummaging around in a drawer. A silence passed before he spoke.

"And I thought I felt bad. Dude you look fucked up."

I groaned and tried to peel open my eyes. They were stuck together and it took an act of superhuman strength to get them to open. Opening them was a bad idea. The low light of the bathroom was hell on my sore eyes and on my headache. It felt as though millions of tiny glass shards were shedding my eyes from the inside out and my mouth felt like cotton and tasted like something had died there. My limbs felt as though they had been weighed down by hundred pound weights.

"Oh god. I'm never doing that again. NEVER." I gripped clutching my head, fighting the heaviness of my limbs.

I squeezed my eyes shut as flame walked over. "Here take these." He held out a couple of tylenols and a glass of water.

I carefully took a swig of the water with shaky arms. I was terrified that I'd drop the cup. Then I took another and popped the pills in my mouth, washing them down with the rest of the water. I still felt like shit though.

"Dude, take a shower. You need it more than I do." Flame said after getting a whiff of how I smelled at the moment while he was helping me to my feet.

"Ugh you're right." I said pressing a hand against my temple. I tried not to picture how utterly wrecked I probably looked like at the moment. I was pretty sure I looked like shit. "I could use one."

I rubbed my sore eyes as I dug through my clothes, not really paying attention to what I was pulling out to wear. I caught a glimpse of a light pink shirt in my hand through squinted eyes. With the shirt in one hand, I waddled over to the closet and pulled out a pair of pants. I wasn't sure what they looked like, but at the moment I just really didn't care. I slowly headed back to the bathroom and put my clothes out on the counter, avoiding the mirror.

I hissed when I accidently turned the water on to hot, and quickly turned the other knob to cool it down. Wetting my hair, I began to let the tension and stress wash off my body like water down into the drain. I scrubbed shampoo and conditioner in my hair and sighed. Already I began to feel much better. I washed my body removing the events that transpired from last night.

By the time I had gotten out of the shower, my headache had subsided and I felt, and smelled, much better. I looked at the clothes I had laid out to see that the shirt was, indeed, a light pink and the pants I had grabbed were a dark grey. Changing into them, I came out of the bathroom drying my face with the towel, letting my hair air dry.

"Best shower I've had in ages." I moaned

"You look better." Flame agreed before going into the bathroom himself.

Even though I felt a little more human, I still wanted to crawl back into bed and go to sleep, but I had classes and I payed for them damn it. Pulling a dark gray beanie over my damp hair, I shoved my laptop and books into my bag along with my room key and student ID card and headed down to the student dining hall. Even though I wasn't that hungry, I knew that a bit of food would do wonders for my body.

Immediately after heading down to first floor, I hit a snag. People. It wasn't as big of a mess as it was yesterday, but still pretty bad. Okay gumball. You got this. Just don't make eye contact and go fast. Right. This'll work. I gave myself a little pep talk before taking off into the fray. It worked pretty well aside from a few awkward bumps into a few people and the mumbled apologies that followed.

After those unfortunate moments, I made it into the dining hall. A clattering of dishes, silverware, and the chattering of students assaulted my ears. Wincing, I nearly turned back till the smell of breakfast wafted through the air. Braving the noise, I headed towards the kitchen scouring for something that wouldn't make me hurl. Stepping lightly through the dining room, I entered the kitchen and walked around. Eggs, bacon, grits, sausage, pancakes. All I saw wasn't that appealing. Scanning through, I laid eyes on a bakery section. Walking over there, I spotted a blue berry muffin. Grabbing it, I shuffled over to the checkout area.

Swiping my card through the scanner, I looked for a secluded table. Preferably somewhere quiet. I made my way to a table towards the outskirts of the room and sat down. Dragging my hand over my face, the headache by now had gone from a mighty thunderstrike, to the tepid beating of a drum in my head. Maybe I should---Don't finish that. You're studying to be a doctor. You can't miss a class, especially the first day. I chided myself, nibbling on the muffin. I wasn't particularly hungry, but my body could use the nutrients after spending a night puking my guts up. Sighing, I took a couple of bites out of the muffin, all I could stomach, and threw the rest away.

All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and spend the day in my bed but, I actually had things to do. So I didn't. Rubbing my eyes and yawning, I headed towards my first class, a biology class. Even before I had transferred to Aaa, I'd studied the campus map meticulously so I'd know where to go. I entered the lecture hall and gulped. While I knew the campus was larger, I chose it because of its stellar doctorate program. The room wasn't massive, but it was a lot larger than what I expected. Choosing a seat near the front, I sat down and began to take out my laptop to take notes for the lecture. Once settled in, I waited for the professor and the other students to walk in. The professor walked in and class had begun. 

 


End file.
